home
by PagetFan
Summary: olivia settles into being home. an unexpected visitor helps her come to terms with her life. i started this story after the whole oregon thing, so it's kinda dated, but here we are.
1. Chapter 1

She could feel the springs though the thin cold matress, the itchyness of the grey thin wool blanket. The chains over the window in front her let in just enough light from the street lights to leave a faint checkered pattern across her soft features. Eyes skipping around the room she smiles. She couldn't feel more at home.

She kept herself still, breathing even as she heard the creeky door of the crib open behind her. She did not have to turn to know who it was. She didn't move, would prefer to have him think she was still asleep. She listened sadly as he sighed. Picturing him in her minds eye, running his strong hands over his dark hair, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Trying not to sigh with him she closed her eyes and frowned.

Her heart started beating faster as she heard him moving towards her. Felt the cot sag under his weight as he settled himself slowly in the crook of her bent knees, resting his arm across the curve of her hip.

'liv' he whispered. Opening her eyes, she let out the sigh she'd been holding, making him think that she had been asleep. She turned her head towards him and nearly gasped at the look in his eyes. For a split second all of the hurt he was feeling, all of the love, all the worry was laid out for her to see. But as fast as it was there, it turned to a smile, one of relief. After three months here she was, safe, sleeping in the crib, smelling like the sluge john called coffee. 'hey' he whispered again, hesitant to speek, as if acknowledging the mirage would make it turn back to sand. 'your home'

She smiles a small smile in return. 'yeah, I am' now, she added in her head. Now, with him at her side, his arm on her hip warming her in a way she hadn't been since she'd left. A pregnant pause passed between the two as they studied each other, 'I missed you' the sentament was quiet but not lost.

'I missed you too' he whispered back. 'it's so good to have you back.' his arm moved slowly from up her hip, her side, until his large rough hand met with the softness of her face. Another meaningful stare as they took each other in. his shy smile turned to a goofy little boy smile as his eyes skirted around the room. 'you've done some re-decorating since the last time I was at your aprtment liv, I am not to sure that grey is your colour.' his gaze fell to her again 'although, you would look good in just about anything'

A marvellous thing happened then, something that made his smile grow bigger yet. She blushed. Olivia benson was blushing. "have they check you elliot?' she asked in a high voice. 'the department shrinks I mean. I am gone for a a few months and your brain falls apart" he laughed then, a soft sad chuckle that both lifted and broke her heart all at the same time.

'yeah, falling apart would be a good discription.' he sighed ' but really, you must be tired. I'll give you a ride home.' niether made a move to get up.

'this is home for a week or so,' she admitted ' the woman I sublet my apartment to had paid to the end of the month.'

'and your staying here' he asked surprised. 'don't be ridiculous liv, you can stay with me.' after taking his face in one more time she turned her face away. Browns furrowing, mouth turned down into a graceful frown.

'I wouldn't want to impose on you and danni' she whispered bitterly. And there it was, the white elephant in the room smiling right at them. Elliot lifted his arm from where it had fallen to her shoulder. Rubbing it over his face and pushing his hair back

'Olivia, I. . . "

"no Elliot" she said sternly. 'you don't have to. . . You don't owe me anything. We're partners. Or we were. I don't know" her eyes fell closed and she cleared her throat, hoping he didn't notice the wetness under her eyes.

'she's not living with me liv" he said, not sure if she was even still listening 'it's. . . it's not like that.'

'then what is it like, elliot'

"it's nothing, Liv, she's just. . . "

"just what, just your partner?' the words stung, and elliot turned away from her more, resting his head on his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

"I was going to say a warm body, but that's not really fair to her. You'd like. . ."

"don't" she said again. 'don't tell me that I would like her, from what I've heard I really wouldn't.' the silence fell upon them again. Leaving them cold and alobe, even in their proximity. The tears falling freely down both faces.

"I don't know what to say," elliot sighed. "I really don't, I just. . . I just want to go back." this time, she was silent so long that he wasn't sure she'd heard him, wasn't sure she was still awake. Though how could she sleep, how would she ever have a good night sleep again.

'if you could' she finaly said. 'what would you do differently.' it was a loaded question, one she knew he couldn't posably answer fully. But he would try, he decided, truning back to her, this time reaching out to her, stretching out and balancing his weight on the edge of the cot behind her. She sighed lightly as his arms came around her. As she felt his warmth spread from his broad chest to her back.  
Arms around her waist he nuzzled his nose into her neck behind her ear. Speaking softly but letting her feel the words through the rumble in his chest, the movement of his lips near the tender spot on her neck.

'I would reach out and hold you to me, and never let you go.' he started ' I would have listened, would have paid attention. And when I saw this starting, noticed the rift developing I would have fought tooth and nail to keep you here with me. Because liv, the last few months have been unbearable. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't laugh. I have nothing but anger.' a sob shuttered through Olivia as she felt moister gathering on her neck, she tried to ignore the ache in her heart and focus on the feeling of his tears running into her hairline, tickling her skin. 'I don't want to be angry anymore Liv. And I don't, I don't know anyway to get rid of it completely. But I, I know that when I am with you, when I can hear you talk, hear you laugh, watch you roll your eyes and through my anger back at me with sarcasm. I know that I fell it a little less. I know it brings me hope. The kind of hope I could only compare to the way I felt the first time I held my kids,' he paused then. Gripping her tighter as another sob racked her body. He closed his eyes, snuggling deaper into her 'it like, your not quite sure what you're hoping for , but you just know that if you keep this soul close to you, you'll be alright."

Slowly Olivia turned, making sure not to tip them off the cot. When she was fully turned she pressed herself to him fiercely, pressing her chest to him and gripping at his back. She pushed her face into his chest. Through her sobs she was saying something that Elliot had to strain to here. "I am sorry" she cried. "I am so sorry. I don't know what to do, I don't know where to go from here, but I am sorry."

"I am sorry too, and I can't say that I know either. But I know that we can do this Liv, we can fix this" her body slowly started to stop \shaking, her breaths coming in small puffs against his chest until she looked up at him. Chocolate eyes searching his baby blues.

"I don't think we can go back to what he had Elliot" she said. Elliot closed his eyes, his jaw clenching. "no" she said quickly, cold hands moving to frame his face. Moving his face towards her. He opend his eyes. 'what I mean is what we had didn't work. If we're going to survive this Elliot. We need to grow." she moved her thumb across his cheek. Her eyes begging his to understand. "we need to. . ." she gave up on words and instead leaned towards him and brushed her lips over his. "we can be so much more than we were" she whispered against his lips. "we could be so much stronger" she pressed her lips closer still moving her lips over his. Praying to whatever God was up there that he accepted her premis. Accepted her. Gave into this. She sobbed again as his lips opened under hers. Taking her mouth with his. Kissing her with everything he had. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, a few people picked this up, and to that I am grateful. I was going to write this into a story all it's own, but I think it could work nicely with part one.

It also accurse to me that I am without a disclaimer, so dick wolf, here's me hating you for the whole Danni fiasco and admitting, that even though you don't always treat them right, these character's are yours and not mine.

She could smell breakfast. She was warm. She smiled. She was definitely not in Oregon anymore, and for that she was eternally grateful. Normally the clatters and bangs of someone in the other room would worry her. She sighed and snuggles deeper into the bed, reaching out to the other side of the bed to steel the other pillow. Still kind of warm and smelling of Elliot she hugged it to her and thought over the events of the last two days.

Coming home had been an emotional rollercoaster. From relieved to be home, to the heartbreaking news that Casey had let slip outside the courthouse. she was happy to see Fin and Munch, but terrified of facing Elliot. She'd arrived at the station shortly after five that evening. Had spent an hour or so answering all sorts of questions about her FBI 'sting operation' for Munch, who had several ideas about what really happened while she was away.

She was careful not to bring up Elliot, not to glance longingly at his desk, at her old one, this new woman was a bit of a techy she could tell. Had let a bit of a wise crack slip to Fin about overcompensation for shitty police work. That's when they'd told her about Danni. Unprofessional, excessive, and definitely not built for special victims. They were glad to have her back.

She'd gotten Fin and John to leave without her, sighting that she needed to find Cregan, knowing full well that he had left for the night, but insisting that he had told her he would be right back. The last couch she wanted to stay on was John's for fear of all night X-files marathons. Second last was Fin's for fear of heavy duty rap music. She wasn't quite ready to jump into gangster noise after months of Bob Dillon and Tom Petty among other 'progressive' music she'd been hearing on the commune.

Elliot hadn't exactly been her first choice either. thinking it would be awkward after all that had happened. She smiled and hummed to herself then, feeling the lovely ache of the morning after, breathing in the scent of sex, of passion. Had she known this would be what she could expect, she would have come straight here after court and pounced him. 

She wasn't entirely wrong though. Yesterday had been awkward. She and Elliot had fallen asleep clinging to each other in the crib, and had slept through until 9 the next morning. Waking cramped and aching they had smiled goofily at each other and shared a sweet kiss. Her lips tingled now at the thought. But when they quietly tried to sneak into the bullpen, everyone had turned and looked. Taking in the rumpled clothing, the blushing cheeks. They'd Laughed it off. Saying they'd been up all night working for old times sake. But no one bought it. Though it didn't seem to matter.

Cregan had thrown out the assignments. Assigning Fin and Munch to a DOA in central park. And sentencing everyone else to paperwork. 'your partner isn't back from court until eleven' he'd said to Elliot and then looked at Olivia. 'and we should probably figure out how we're going to move forward with the partner assignments.' they'd both nodded and got to work in silence.

Without thinking, Olivia had pulled a chair up to her old desk, had grabbed a stack of old paper work from before her leave and started working attentively. That's how Danni found her. The shock had stopped her in her tracks in the entrance. Trying not to overreact she sagged against the door frame and watched.

Olivia looked up at Elliot from her paperwork. He was still working attentively. Quietly she wrote a small note on a piece of scrap paper and twisted it into a ball. With expert precision it hit Elliot square between the eyes and landed on the paper in front of him. Olivia giggled when he glanced up at her with a mock glare and unfolded the note, not taking his eyes off her until he had it unravelled and ready to read. He smiled widely as he read it and looked back up to respond and then stopped. He'd caught a glimpse of something behind her.

Olivia's smile fell then as she looked at the time, 11:15, she had no doubt what had stopped him from commenting on her note. Her eyes scanned his face again wanting so badly to say something, to make him calm the storm. Do the introductions, work this in a way that made it easier for her to adjust to the new arrival.

'hey Danni' Elliot said brightly. Olivia shot him a look and turned around. She was pretty. Was all she could think. And young, she looked back at Elliot again then put on a smile.

'hi, you must be the new Partner, I am . . . "

"I know who you are." Danni said to her. Not letting on how she felt about it, Olivia's eyes flickered with anger at the rude interruption but she kept her features in place.

"well, it's nice to finely meet you, how was court" this time Danni sent a more obvious look her way. She pushed herself off of the door jam and walked into the room.

"defence says I am an unreliable to determine whether a situation warrants the use of force. Because, you know, I haven't been to the academy or anything. " the was talking directly to Elliot now, having decided it was best to pretend that the older woman wasn't even in the room. "have we caught anything or do you think we should grab some lunch down the street?"

Elliot had stood then and moved towards her. "actually Danni, Liv and I were just thinking that we would run out and get some take away. We could grab you something while we're out, but someone needs to be here to catch a case, should one come in" it was a lie and everyone in the room knew it. Any one of the detectives could be paged or called at any time if needed. Olivia grabbed her coat, and Elliot's and moved over to where the two were standing. Placing his coat on his arm she moved her hand to rest on his chest at the same time she pushed her body between the two, back to Danni.

"come on El," she said in a flirty voice. Having stopped directly between the two, body pressed lightly to Elliot's she added with a laughing voice. "you may get lucky" then turned as if to walk away, shooting a pointed look at Danni "I might even buy" knowing Elliot would follow if for no other reason that he wanted little to do with having a coherent conversation right now. Olivia walked out of the bullpen head held high.

Now, laying in his bead, hugging his pillow, smelling him, hearing him make her breakfast she laughed. A quiet happy, if a little mean hearted, laugh and pulled herself off the mattress, pulling the comforter with her she wrapped in around herself and padded out to the kitchen.

"good morning beautiful" he called to her in a sing song voice. Stirring what smelled like hash browns in a pan. "breakfast is almost ready. If you go back to bed I'll bring it to you there" he turned and took in the sight of her smiling at him, wearing nothing but his blanket. "although maybe we should eat out here, I wouldn't want it to get cold while I got distracted by you. " Olivia blushed and moved closer to him.

"your too sweet for your own good." she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him. "just come back to bed." she whispered turning to leave him standing at the stove. He watched her disappear to the bedroom again. Her voice stopped him as he started to move after her. "and remember to turn off the burner. " 


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot and Olivia, Olivia and Elliot. Olivia tried to hide her school girl grin and matching blush. hoping Elliot wouldn't catch on that her train of thought was no where neer the job in front of them. they were walking down the street where the latest vic in a string of rapes had lived, all in the same general area the detectives had no fresh leads and had done the only thing they coudl think of.

pounding the pavement as actually one of Olivia's favorite parts of the job, gave her a chance to walk the victims shoes. to wonder if she had ever noticed this flower in the mud, or that puppy in the window. their perp was fast becoming a serial. something she coudl tell was worrying her partner more than he woudl like to let on. she quietly observed the hard crease in his forehead. still trying to hide her blush.

"watch out it'll stick that way" she said softly in a mocking voice. she coudl see him visably try to relax his features. forcing a smile her way. she stopped then, looking over her shoulder to make sure much and cragen, and fin and danni were not looking there way, she put a hand on Elliots chest. stopping him, guiding him to turn and face her. she smiled. "come on Elliot, i know the situations kinda tense, but when was the last time we had the chance to walk together on a nice day like this?"

"are we walking or are we working Olivia, there's a serial rapist on the loose in this neighbourhood. a neighbourhood that is frighteningly close to yours and i woudl feel alot better if he were behind bars by the end of the day." he was worked up, and she felt a little guilty for pushing him. things had been a little tense. Danni and Olivia were bearly civil to eachother, and the stress was getting to everyone in teh precinct. the meaning of such a fude was not lost on anyone. cregan had mentioned to Elliot in private one day that if there was any sort of indiscretion on the job, he woudl be forced to re-assign partners again.

"what's going on EL," Olivia looked concerned, stepping closer to him she moved her hand from his chest to his shoulder, gripping him in a way that made him remember the sting of her touch there without the suit in between, he closed his eyes. "If there's something going on, then, El i want to know, we both agreed that we wanted to stay partners. and you know i don't want to give that up, but if you think this" she gestured between them,moving closer, softening her voice. "if you thing we are going to work better with different partners, then i can go talk to cragen as soon as we get back to the station."

"no" Elliot sighed, "that's not what this is about it's just. we should cool it, at work ya know." he moved aay from her, but did not miss the hurt look in her eyes.

"get over yourself Elliot, I just said I liked spending time with you, i am not asking you to take me back to the car and ravage me"

"but you wouldn't be all together against it right?" her hurt look was replaced with a look of amused shock. she slapped him lightly on the arm.

"your a shit disterber you know that don't you." he was right to difuse the situation with humour, this wasn't a work conversation, he was just stressed. Olivia caught something out of the corner of her eye and froze. "Elliot" she wispered urgently. "there is a woman aproaching me now, i am going to say some wierd things, all i need you to do is be polite and don't say anything. where's the rest of the unit?" he looked behind him.

"they're all busy, i can't even see them right now, what's going on?"

"nothing, just, cover your badge, and your weapon. do not do anything to identify you as a cop" she bearly got the wispered directions out before she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"persephony!" olivia gave elliot another look and put on a smile.

"maive!" she cried excitedly.

"what are you doing in new york?" they both asked at once. then both laughed. "you first" olivia prompted. maive gave a nervouse glance towards Elliot, and Olivia knew she would have to show some good faith before getting any streight answers out of maive. "oh, sorry, this is Elliot. he's cool" she assured the younger woman.

"ok" maive nodded slowley. "T-bone sent me, there's a meating. . ." she stopped and regarded Elliot again "the same elliot who's name you called in your sleep?" maive giggled. Olivia looked embarrased. "I thought you said he was nobody." Olivia glanced at Elliot and reached out for his hand.

"oh he is" she smiled and then pushed the focus back on the younger woman. " how's your leg?"

"it's allright. what about your head? she asked, "that facitst little cop still has t-bone, thats why i am here to drop for him at this meating. you in?"

"well i don't know, i am kind of laying low, after supposed assault on an officer there isn't much you can do without having to look over your shoulder everywhere you go. but i'll tell you what. if you meet me later, at this coffee shop i know" she reached into her pocket, brushing past her badge to a breakfast menue she'd grabbed earlyer that morning. "7 o'clock tonight." she glanced at Elliot who has listening closly, jaw clenched. "i'd have to talk it over. you know, with nobody. then i'll let you know"

maive said her goodbyes and made her way back down the street. Olivia felt Elliot grip her hand tighter.

"asaulting an officer?" he asked.

"it's not how it sounds, i don't even know how much i can tell you, but i was just protecting a friend from excessive force."

"and hit your head?" Olivia sighed.

"I need to get a hold of the FBI. if my group is planning anything they need to know."Olivia turned to walk back to the car but was teathered by elliot's hand stillon her arm. hos eyes met hers in a firey look.

"i really think i need to know Liv. after all, you may have just sucked me into this." Olivia nodded

"I know, just, give me a few minutes, let me make a call or two." she reashed into her pocket again, retrieving her phone and dialing a number by heart. "hey" she said into the phone after a moment. "it's Persephany. I have information." there was another pause before she hung up the phone. she turned to ELliot. 'they're gonna pull me within the hour." she said in a low voice. elliot looked visably upset. 


	4. Chapter 4

to tell you the truth i forgot this fic existed, so i am sorry i havn't updated, but i am picking it up again, there are several other unfinished fics in my collection, but this is the only one that i read that i imediately had ideas to go with so here you go.

dick wolf owns my soul blah blah blah

svusvusvusvusvsusvusvsu

Olivia heaved a sigh as she stared out the coffee shop window, aimlessly stirring her rapidly cooling tea. She had little interest is actually drinking it, not only had she absent mindedly added too much sweetener but she was having trouble stomaching anything after the chilling look of betrayal she'd seen in Elliot's eyes after she informed him of her handler's plans to pull her. He'd remained steadfastly silent as she'd tried to explain that she wasn't leaving again, would tell her handler what she knew, maybe make the drop with Maive, but would under no circumstances allow them to move her again.

"missed me already did ya?" Olivia rolled her eyes at her handler's attempt at humour and glared over at Agent Porter as he sat down beside her. Flipping open his paper and pretending to read the sports section as he sipped his coffee out of a ridiculous looking oversized mug.

"not in a million years" Olivia assured him. "before I tell you anything I need you to promise me that I am not going anywhere, I can't leave again, I nearly lost the life I had here last time, if I leave again it will definitely be gone when I come back."

"it's not like we could slip another Agent in at the 11th hour. What happened to your sense of duty?" Olivia couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"it comes and goes, I am here as a courtesy, I am still convinced that this particular faction is non-violent, a little vandalism here and there sure, but they would never bring harm to another living thing"

"and comments like that would be why my superiors are convinced that you've been partaking in the cool-aid. . . Or dare I say the hash pipe" Olivia rolled her eyes again. Remembering now why she liked it better when he was his usual all business self.

"look, I am giving you an opportunity, I've been invited to a meeting, I could Introduce someone, re-connect with a friend of mine who's in town for a few days and in that time instil her trust in another Agent who could go along with her to the next commune and waist their time eating granola for a few months while you keep insisting that this group is dangerous." Agent Porter regarded her out of the corner of his eye for a few moments.

"How do you know this person is in town? It's not like you had time to pass along an e-mail address before we pulled you out of there."

"I ran into her on the street with my partner."

"and your sure that didn't blow your cover? From what I've seen in the personnel files he's pretty easy to make as a cop" Olivia's eyebrows came together in confusion for a moment before she stretched one eyebrow and looked towards him as much as she could without making it look like she was speaking to him.

"you have our personnel files?" she asked sceptically. Then took a sip of her tea with a grimace, having forgotten momentarily why she wasn't drinking it. "no my cover is intact, she was under the impression that Elliot was my lover or something, I don't know where she got it from, but without a better cover to go with I let her make assumptions." Porter nodded and started folding his paper carefully as he finished the last of his coffee.

"let me run this by the team, and I'll call you, when and where will you be seeing your friend again?"

"7 o'clock tonight, at this place I know"

"a place you frequent, will anyone recognize you?"

"No" Olivia assured him, "it's out of they way of the precinct and my apartment" Porter nodded curtly and stood up.

"I'll call you within the hour with a game plan." Olivia didn't bother responding as Agent Porter left the Coffee shop, his clipped tone and hasty retreat was comically stereotypical of all the Feds she'd met the last few months, and what she'd learned to expect from her no-nonsense handler. Knowing this however had not stopped the amused grin she wore after every meeting she had with him when she affirmed to herself that Elliot would, without a doubt, hate him should they ever meet.

She waited fifteen minutes, watching out the window as the people of Manhattan rushed back and forth, more than likely returning from lunch at this hour. She sighed as she retrieved her purse and set off on foot towards the precinct, mentally going over all the things she could say to Elliot when she got back to reassure him that there was nothing the Feds could do to make her leave again.

Everyone was gathered around the fancy new digital screen throwing ideas around when she returned. She paused in the doorway, trying to swallow the heavy lump that rose in her throat when as she watched them working intently and efficiently without her. They had adapted to her absence, and it seamed it would take more than a couple of days to assert herself back into a place of prominence in their routine. She kept quiet as she moved up to stand behind and to the right of Elliot who was leaning against a desk looking relaxed to anyone who didn't know him. Olivia clearly saw the stress in his shoulders and the set of his jaw.

"maybe he works in the area" she threw out "I know serials usually work in their comfort zone but that doesn't always mean that they live in that area, maybe all the vics frequented the same bakery or coffee shops." Olivia tried not to smirk as the sound of her voice startled Elliot into a subtle twitch. As all eyes turned to look at her blankly this became easier.

"we'd already gone through that Olivia" Cragen said, his voice low. "I don't know how the Feds run their game but you should know that around here we don't extend our lunch breaks without letting me know about it" Olivia frowned and sent a glare at Elliot's back. She had told him she may be late, she had assumed he would pass that on to Cragen.

"I am sorry about that sir" Olivia said, trying to act nonchalant. "I'll just start going through the victims card statements and receipts to see if I can find any overlap" with a slow nod she moved over to her re-claimed desk and started reading, hoping like hell no one would look close enough to see how much Cragen's words had hurt her. It seamed as though not only Elliot was pissed about her leaving. Better yet it seamed that Elliot had let on about his assumptions that she would leave again. When Elliot sat down and continued to ignore her even after everyone else had left the bullpen to pursue their own leads, Olivia had had enough. Trying not to sigh she grabbed her coat and headed for the roof.

She was unsure of how much time she had spent on up their, gazing down at the passers by on the street below but it must have been a while as she was still up there when Porter called her. She gazed down at the LCD display as Porters name and number scroll by for a few rings before she finally answered.

"Is prompt to the point of neurosis a requirement at Quantico or is it just you?" she said instead of hello. She was angry, at Porter, at Dana, at Elliot, at Cragen. But at least Porter was used to her animosity and took it as he always did, with a cold professional tone and unwavering seriousness.

"we've got an agent ready to go, I am sending her to your precinct so that you can go over your stories and get to know one another. She'll bring you everything in writing but basically we're going to pass her off as Elliot's little sister who's interested and eager to do more for the planet. So you'll be expected to make sure your partner's ready to go as well as being responsible for my agent until she gains their trust. I just got off the phone with your captain, he's not happy about it, but he's given you and Elliot the week off to do this. Don't be late to your appointment, you'll report back to be in two days unless there is something urgent to discuss, in which case you know what to do."

"Should I move the phone away from my ear before this message self destructs?" Olivia asked cheekily, while not getting a reaction from Porter was to be expected, and was often soothing to Olivia, right now it was only making her crankier.

"Agent Keller will be there shortly" Porter responded and hung up, Olivia was tempted to stomp her foot in defiance but kept the immature reaction at bay and headed down to hash things out with Elliot and try to convince him that she hadn't meant to get him sucked into this.


	5. Chapter 5

yay another post, thank you all for the reviews.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Olivia smiled slightly at the look of shock on Elliot's face, Having just made it the bottom of the stairs as Cragen grudgingly told him to finish last weeks paper work before going home as he had the week off.

'the Feds require your services' he'd said with a frown, sending a glare at Olivia as he saw her stop on the last stair. 'don't they train their own agents?" he asked curtly before moving back into his office. Elliot turned to face her with a look of confusion, a nice change from the icy brush off he'd been giving her the last few hours.

"I'll explain as soon as you promise me you're not going to yell" Olivia cringed as Elliot's gaze turned cold again. She sighed, moving to sit across from him. "I told them I wasn't leaving again, but that I'd be willing to introduce another agent, using you to do this was their idea.' Elliot leaned back in his chair without saying anything, locking his fingers behind his head and raising his eyebrows in way of asking her to continue. Olivia let her eyes travel his body as she thought of how best to explain. "I told Porter that you were with me when I ran into Maive, I told him that she was under the impression that you were my lover" a ghost of a smirk crossed Elliot's face, so quickly Olivia wasn't sure she hadn't imagined it. "He's sending an agent over now with the details, Agent Keller will be introduced as your younger sister, a young woman interested in joining my group." Elliot nodded thoughtfully.

"OK" he said still sounding a little suspicious. Olivia rested her elbows on the desk in front of her putting her head in her hands.

"I am sorry" she said after a moment. "I told them to find a way to get someone else in and this is what they came up with"

"so your not leaving again?" Elliot said, his voice held hurt and uncertainty, but there was hope there, hope that made Olivia smile widely at him.

"no" she said "I am not leaving again, your stuck with me forever, I am never leaving again" Olivia felt her heart pound and a weight lift from her chest as he smiled back. He looked like he was going to say something, and Olivia was leaving into her desk, wanting to make sure she didn't miss it as she got the feeling that what he was about to say was important to him. But they were interrupted by someone calling her name from the door. Olivia turned with a scowl to see a tall thin brunette in jeans and a zip up sweater looking around the bullpen. 'that's me' she sighed, standing to meet who she assumed was Agent Keller. The woman stuck her hand out with a smile.

"Agent Keller" she confirmed, handing Olivia the file in her other hand. "it's good to meet you" Olivia opened the file without looking down, the agents eyes were almost the exact same shade of blue as Elliot's.

"well, we'll have no problem convincing anyone that you're related to my partner." she said dumbly, the agent looked confused.

"um, ok" she said, it was obvious from her body language that she was fresh out of Quantico, and as Olivia observed more closely it became more obvious how impossibly young Agent Keller was. "I uh, was told that we're meeting our mark at 7, perhaps we should go get to know each other and our covers over a coffee?' Olivia laughed softly.

"Well, first of all Maive is not a mark, you'll never meet a sweeter, kinder woman that her, but she is an 'in', T-bone and several other prominent members trust her so all we have to do is get her to trust you. So why don't we make it a stiff drink at the pub down the street and we'll actually know each other well enough to convince her that your family ok?" The woman looked nervous about drinking before a meet but nodded none the less, standing awkwardly as Olivia and Elliot gathered their things to go.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"so this is your first assignment?" Olivia asked as Elliot set a pitcher of beer and three pints down before sliding in next to Olivia. Agent Keller blushed.

"is it that obvious?" she asked. Olivia laughed.

"not really" she lied "I just guessed cause of your age, you should relax though, you have nothing to worry about. Now, before I get used to calling you Agent Keller, what's your cover name?"

"Stephanie Brewer" she responded sharply, as if correctly identifying the capital of Swaziland. Olivia smiled again.

"Calm down Steph, it's your name not your answer to the million dollar question. Why don't you try introducing yourself to Elliot here?" Keller blushed again before smiling at Elliot.

"hey brother" she laughed nervously. "I am your sister Stephanie Brewer" Elliot smiled, pouring her a drink.

"and I guess I am your brother, Elliot Brewer"

"see" Olivia said, pushing her pint glass towards Elliot so he would fill hers up too. "that was much better. So where are you two from?" she was doing this as much for Elliot as she was for Keller. This being her first assignment Keller had no doubt been pouring over the information none-stop since she got it. "Brooklyn, but now we live in Manhattan, I am staying with my brother and his girlfriend Persephone Until I get a place of my own."

"that's right" Olivia said, and then stopped, choking on her beer as she read further down the page that Keller was quoting from. "they got us a place?" Olivia gasped. "they actually want us to live together? It's not like I am going to invite Maive back to my place or anything, I don't, why would they, what. . . " Olivia looked over at Elliot who was trying very hard not to look amused.

"Agent Porter is nothing if not thorough" Keller said with a hint of admiration and a little hero worship in her voice. "he suggested that offering your friend a place to stay while she's in town would give us more opportunity to gain her trust and let her get to now me" she paused nervously looking from Elliott to Olivia and back again. "the apartment is being set up as we speak, it should be ready within an hour or so."

"All-right then" Elliot said with a sigh. "we've got about 4 and a half hours until we meet up with Maive. How about this, I can skim through the rest of the file later. Olivia's told me the just of what she was doing in Oregon so we don't really need to go over that too much, so lets get to know each other a little better." Keller nodded but didn't say anything.

"how about likes and dislikes" Olivia suggested. "as an ice-breaker, I'll name something I like and if you dislike it you take a sip of beer. Then we go on to the next person."

"Drinking games Liv?" Elliot laughed. "it's 2.30 in the afternoon" Olivia shrugged.

"we gotta calm this girl down somehow, I'll start. Bananas" she said, knowing Elliot would drink. The game seamed to start working as Keller threw a 'how could you not like bananas' look at Elliot making him laugh and shake his head.

"hockey" Elliot said, watching as Olivia took a drink and Keller didn't. "see, something we have in common sister." he winked "just so long as you cheer for the rangers you're ok in my books" Keller smiled broadly and raised her glass to Elliot taking a large sip as Elliot clinked his glass to hers.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"So the rest of that summer I was hobbling around with this cast, couldn't swim, couldn't ride my bike, and I wasn't aloud to watch action movies anymore." An hour later all three were laughing together with a light alcohol buzz, they had moved on from likes and dislikes to telling childhood injury stories after Olivia's explanation as to why she didn't like rollerblading.

"that's a good one" Keller said, wiping a tear from her eye as her laughter died down. "you tell stories better than I do, maybe you could just replace your little brother with me in those stories should we have to tell any with Maive."

"Good suggestion Steph" Olivia said glancing at her watch. "what d'ya say we make the rounds and pick up some things from home then break in the new apartment with a little dinner before we go to meet Maive."

The apartment was about the same size as Olivia's, decorated in rusty earth tones, miss-matched funky furniture with a good mix of progressive band and group posters and art by local artists. It was in a decent building a few miles from Alphabet city, the neibourhood was one predominantly occupied by Yuppies with only the occasional honest to god starving artist type. It was very Persephone Jones.

Olivia smiled to herself as she looked out the bedroom window. She had lived in this neighbourhood years ago during her freshman year at collage with a boyfriend who had barely outlasted the lease. She watched attentively as a couple of teenagers banged out a few beats on their Plastic buckets below seemingly unconcerned that their crude humour and obnoxious laughter was driving away all hope of a donation.

"so, what do you think Persephone?" Olivia jumped a little as Elliot came up behind her and put his hands on her hips startling her out of her thoughts. She elbowed him lightly for his teasing tone. She'd never hear the end of this, she knew there was a reason she'd left out her cover name when telling him about her time away.

'Maive is probably going to get suspicious if you keep saying my name like that Elliot' she chastised. Leaning back into him. "where's Stephanie?"

"still putting her stuff away in her room I think. She mentioned making some supper for us after that, as a thank you for helping her relax into this." Olivia nodded but remained quiet. Elliot gently pressed a kiss to her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder. "you were good with her" he said after a moment. "if you ever feel like you've had enough of SVU, which I hope isn't anytime soon, you should consider teaching at the academy."

"I don't know about that" Olivia laughed softly, turning to face Elliot as his hands tightened around her waist. "I can't very well take a class full of first years to McNally's and play drinking games." Elliot laughed at this and planted a few light kisses on her forehead, nose and cheeks.

"I am sorry, about how I treated you today" Olivia closed her eyes and said nothing, opting instead to brush her lips lightly across his lips. "I guess I just panicked." he said. "if I thought your leaving was bad last time, I can't imagine what it would be like if you left now that I've finally got you in my arms." he whispered against her lips. "please don't leave" he added, so lightly that Olivia barely caught it.

"I promise you" she said, leaning back to look into his eyes. "I am not leaving again, not without you" Elliot smiled and kissed her soundly.

"Forget Agent Keller. " he said with a husky laugh. "let's run away to a hippy commune and make love not war all day long" Olivia groaned and rolled her eyes, pinching his ribs lightly as she hovered her lips just above his, moving back and teasing him as he tried to move forward and catch her lips.

"Dinner's just about ready if you guys … oh, uh, sorry, I didn't realize you …" Elliot and Olivia jumped apart guiltily as Keller barged in the room. Silence fell upon them awkwardly as Olivia moved away from Elliot and tried to look as though she were just sorting out some clothes in the closet. "Ok" Keller said finally. "new rule, knock before entering"

"yeah" Elliot said rubbing the back of his neck, his eyebrows raised in Keller's direction. "I think that's a pretty good one" Keller blushed and moved back out into the hallway.

"Um, yeah, dinner, whenever you're ready." as Keller made her escape Olivia turned to Elliot trying very hard not to laugh.

"yeah, cause that wasn't awkward at all" she snickered sarcastically. Elliot laughed lightly with her and kissed her quickly once more.

"I am just gonna go study my cover some more and grab a bite." Elliot pinched her bottom teasingly, still chuckling as he left the room, causing Olivia to retaliate by snapping a T-shirt at his back.


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer - dick wolf owns them, though if he's interested in a relativley fresh and unused soul i would be willing to trade.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Olivia wasn't overly surprised at her lack of nerves while waiting for Maive in the Life Café. After seating themselves on a low couch near the door and snuggling in for a bit of a wait as, Olivia had assured Elliot, Maive was never on time for anything, Elliot and Olivia fell into a Silent flirty game of chicken or go, placing their hands on various body parts and moving them around until the other batted their hand away. It was fun, relaxing, and easygoing as they learned each others in-public threshold.

Olivia had decided over dinner that Maive might be suspicious of a tag along, and sent Keller out for a bottle of rum so that she could invite Maive back for a drink to meet her after mentioning her casual conversation. Keller had looked hurt at first but understood that Olivia knew Maive well and would know how to best approach the situation.

Olivia was focused on Elliot's saucy grin as he slowly moved his hand further up her thigh when she heard Maive's laugh. Olivia looked up to her and smiled widely like a cat with a canary.

"I was hoping you'd bring 'nobody' with you" she laughed as Olivia rose blushing to hug her in greeting. "I wanted a chance to get to know this 'Elliot…Elliot'" Olivia Blushed harder as Maive did a very good impression of her sleep talking while shaking Elliot's hand.

"be nice ya wench" Olivia laughed. Maive took a seat across from them in a comfortable looking armchair.

"So this is the Life Café huh?" Maive said as Elliot flagged down a waiter. "a few New Yorkers have mentioned it to me, I am excited to finally check it out"

"yeah, I used to come here a lot when I was in collage. It's great huh?" Maive nodded looking around. "you said T-bone sent you to New York? I thought he was from California?" Olivia asked after the waiter had taken their orders.

"Oh he is, but shortly before that protest in the woods he got a letter from a friend of his here, T-bone says he's a serious guy and that I can trust him, but I am getting a weird feeling from his group, I wanted you to come with me tomorrow night to check them out before I help them, I know you're a good judge of character, so I thought if they're Ok by you they'd be Ok by me" Olivia nodded and leaned back against Elliot.

"I don't see why not. Maybe we could bring your sister, El honey," she said looking up at him and placing her hand on his knee. "Stephanie has been saying that she wants to get involved" Elliot smiled at her then looked up at Maive.

"that sounds like a great idea, that is, if it's Ok with you Maive, my baby sister heard about the work Persephone did with you guys out in Oregon and has been bagging her to introduce her to some people" Maive smiled brightly and leaned in, obviously interested in guiding another young woman into a life of doing big things with united voices. She used her right hand to push a few dark blonde unruly curls out of her face as she took a sip of the tea the waiter had just brought,

"How old is your sister?" she asked Elliot.

"she's just turned 25, at the age where she wants to stop messing around with the open mike clubs and poetry groups and start doing some real work." Olivia smiled at him with pride, grateful that he'd not only remembered, but delivered the information with an natural air of familiarity.

"I hear that" Maive grinned "took me forever to break away from the Denver slam scene and start doing the heavy lifting. I'd love to meet her." there was a pause, Elliot nodding at Maive and turning to Smile at Olivia before Maive picked up again. "what about you Persephone? When are you gonna stop hiding out with Elliot here and get back into the 'real work'?" Olivia's smile faltered for a minute and she looked briefly at Elliot, she should have known that Maive would ask, but they hadn't come up with a reason why Olivia couldn't go with her.

"Well," Olivia said, grasping for an answer before smiling at Elliot and deciding on the truth. "El and I were thinking we were going to settle down, ya know, just be with each other, be a family." Elliot turned to face her, his eyes dark with desire and shining with unshed tears, kissing her lightly he turned back to Maive and nodded with a huge grin on his face.

"so he's knocked you up has he?" Maive said with a laugh. Olivia blushed, not looking at Elliot.

"well, no" she said. "we hadn't really talked too much about kids. I feel like we would have to lay some firmer roots before we did that" Maive nodded in agreement.

"strong roots and a close community are essential to a healthy childhood I think." she said. "too bad though, you were great out there. Passionate and caring yet very knowledgeable about your rights and the law. That's a good combination," she directed at Elliot 'some of the kids we're getting now-a-days are just in it to cause a ruckus and rebel against any system that will react to them, they don't realize that if you're going to break the law you have to know it. They always blame the rest of us when their parents have to bail them out of jail." Olivia laughed.

"As I remember it, it was me that came back and bailed you outta jail the last time," Olivia laughed with mock accusation "if I'd a known you had your parents as an option I would have left you there!"

"MY parents! Yeah right, that's a good one though" Elliot watched the two interact with interest. Mainly keeping an eye on Olivia. Olivia as Persephone Jones was impressive, strong willed and intellectual, witty and full of life and laughter, she was like Olivia only lighter, more relaxed. An hour and half went buy, the three of them laughing and talking on several different topics while eating a light desert and sharing several pots of tea.

"where are you staying in New York?" Olivia finally asked "how long are you here?" she added.

"right now with a friend that T-bone set me up with, he seams nice enough, but it's one of those awkward situation where he suggests sharing the bed in a platonic manner when you just know that he's gonna make a move the moment the lights go out." Maive rolled her eyes in unison with Olivia. "I'll be in town for about 6 more days. Which I can't stop thinking of in terms of 6 more awkward nights." Olivia laughed and glanced at Elliot again before turning back to Maive.

"Well, Stephanie's in our guest room right now, but you're welcome to our futon if you'd prefer." Maive paused to think about it for a moment. Olivia leaned forward wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "I could kick Elliot out of bed and we could share, platonically of coarse" she added in a deep 'manly voice' both Maive and Olivia erupted in a fit of loud laughter when Elliot made hurt puppy dog eyes at Olivia.

"Persephone!?" he asked in a whiney tone.

"God you know, I would love to, you guys are a lot more fun than that bone head friend of T-bone's"

"well, why don't we get the cheque so that waiter can stop glaring at us for taking up a table and head back to the apartment, you can meet Steph and we can make arrangements to move your stuff over" Elliot suggested, motioning for the waiter that they were ready to go. They all laughed at the blatant look of relief on the young man's face.

SVUSVUSVUSVU

Keller looked up from the book she was reading when she heard a key in the Lock and took one more glance around the apartment to make sure everything was in place. Seeing that everything was as it should be she put on a smile and greeted Elliot, Olivia and Maive as they cam in the door.

"Hey there Kiddo!" Elliot greeted cheerfully as they all paused to remove their footwear at the door. "did you break anything while we were gone?" Keller smiled up at Elliot with a cheeky grin.

"should I be asking you the same question, you guys look like you had fun" she stood up from the couch and hugged Elliot.

"yeah" he replied "had a blast, Persephone and I want you to meet someone" he said motioning to Maive.

"this is one of my friends from Oregon I told you about" Olivia said putting an arm around Maive's back. "Stephanie this is Maive, Maive, Stephanie" Keller put her arm out politely and smiled sweetly.

"it's so good to meet you" she gushed. "Persephone has told me so much about you" Maive shook her hand and smiled at Olivia.

"will you look at those eyes, they run in the family, when he does knock you up that kid'll probably get them too" Olivia blushed and smiled over at Elliot then motioned for Maive to make herself comfortable.

"there's a phone on the end table over there if you want to call Mr. Platonic and make arrangements for your stuff." she said. "you can sit on the futon and test it out while you're at it. You want a drink?" Maive nodded, moving over to the phone.

"yeah, what have you got?" Olivia smiled back wickedly.

"I've got Rum and mango juice!" Maive looked over at Elliot, her face deadly serious.

"If you ever get sick of her I will definitely take her off your hands." she said then winked. They all laughed as Olivia moved towards the Kitchen pulling Elliot along with her to get the drinks.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

keep the reviews comin' i can't believe i forgot about this story, it's alot of fun to write.


End file.
